creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sania X
thumb|left|350px Sania była normalną dziewczyną. Jednak miała dwie osobowości. Z jednej strony była miłą osobą, a z drugiej... miała w sobie coś mrocznego, coś głęboko w sobie. Już od lat była prześladowana przez 'koleżankę' z klasy — Sarę. Poniżała ją przy wszystkich, przez co nikt się z nią nie zadawał. Pewnego dnia, Sania na ostatniej lekcji matematyki, pilnie obserwowała wskazówki zegara zawieszonego w sali matematycznej, czekając na dzwonek. Gdy go usłyszała, szybko wybiegła ze szkoły. Poszła do pobliskiego parku, żeby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Usiadła na pobliskiej ławce i założyła jedną słuchawkę na ucho. Zanim się obejrzała minęła godzina. Nagle usłyszała Sarę, która wracała z treningu. Towarzyszyło jej kilka osób. Wśród nich był też Kamil. Sania kochała go, ale bała się z nim pogadać myśląc, że ją wyśmieje. Nigdy z nim nie rozmawiała. — Hej matole! Do ciebie mówię! — krzyczy dziewczyna. — Czego chcesz? — popatrzyła w jej stronę. — Poznaj mojego nowego chłopaka. — mówi Sara, po czym pocałowała Kamila w policzek i przytuliła. Sania tylko milczała, analizując wszystko. Sania była smutna, że on i Sara są razem. Zrobiła to specjalnie, ponieważ wiedziała, że Sania coś do niego czuje. Chciała ją zasmucić i wkurzyć. Udało jej się. W tym momencie poczuła coś dziwnego. Poczuła mocny uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Zaczęła czuć każde uderzenie swojego serca. — Odczepcie się ode mnie! Nudzi wam się?! — krzyknęła wstając z ławki. — Oj, ktoś się zezłościł. — mówi dziewczyna troskliwym głosem. — Zostaw mnie... — Sania zaczęła odchodzić w innym kierunku, nie chciała już z nią rozmawiać. — Już nas zostawiasz? — odezwał się Kamil. Rzucił piłką w jej stronę, dość mocno. Gdy piłka ją trafiła, upadła na ziemię i wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Kiedy poszli, Sania podniosła się i otrzepała. Po chwili na jej policzku spłynęła łza. — Dlaczego oni mi to robią? Czy coś im zrobiłam? Dlaczego Kamil? — zaczęła bardziej płakać. Chłopak złamał jej serce. Bardzo cierpiała i nie mogła przestać płakać. Nie mając co zrobić ze sobą poszła w stronę swojego domu. Jednak wcale się z tego nie cieszyła, ponieważ była katowana przez matkę i ojca alkoholika. Jedynie jej starszy brat, Matt był normalny, ale jego bardzo często nie było w domu. Mimo to starał się jej pomagać i bronić przed rodzicami. W chwili powrotu do mieszkania, okazało się, że jej mama nie była do końca trzeźwa. Zaczęła na nią wrzeszczeć bez powodu. Nie chcąc słuchać jej narzekania pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Miała już dość całej sytuacji, związanej z domem i szkołą. Położyła się na łóżku i patrzyła w sufit. Myślała o całym dniu i o Kamilu. Łza spłynęła jej po twarzy. — Nie dam rady... nie... nie mogę płakać... nie będę traciła czasu i łez. — zakryła oczy ręką, mimo że nie chciała płakać, łzy same spływały jej po policzkach. Wstała i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju z zamiarem uspokojenia się, ale zaczyna dziwnie się czuć. Wypełnił ją ból, smutek i gniew. Oparła się o ścianę i osunęła na ziemię. Jej oddech zrobił się szybszy, a serce biło jak szalone. Twarz schowała w ręce i zaczęła coraz bardziej płakać. Po chwili poczuła czyjąś obecność. Sania wstała z podłogi i podeszła do okna w oddali wśród drzew zobaczyła wysoką postać w garniturze. Nie mogła dostrzec twarzy, ponieważ miała lekko zamazany obraz przez łzy. Po krótkiej chwili postać nagle zniknęła. Sania położyła się do łóżka, chcąc zapomnieć o całym dniu. Minął rok. Sania cieszyła się, że to ostatni rok z Sarą w jednej klasie. Te wszystkie lata ją zmieniły. Wakacje mijają w miarę spokojnie. W przedostatni dzień wakacji, Sania wybrała się na samotny spacer po lesie. Było już ciemno, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. W pewnym momencie usłyszała łamiącą się gałąź za sobą. Odwróciła się odruchowo. — Czy ktoś tam jest? — zapytała, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko wiatr. Całą drogę do domu wydawało jej się, że ktoś ją śledzi. Rozpoczęła nowy rok szkolny, w nowej szkole i z nowymi osobami. Ale i tam była gnębiona przez rówieśników. Przynajmniej znalazła jakąś jedną osobę, która się z nią zaprzyjaźniła. Nazywała się Iza i była starsza od niej o rok. W szkole i poza nią trzymały się razem. Sania uważała ją za starszą siostrę, której nigdy nie miała. Minęło kilka miesięcy. Lekcja godziny wychowawczej. Sania jak zawsze weszła do klasy i w ciszy usiadła na swoim miejscu. Izy jeszcze nie było w szkole, a klasa zachowywała się jak w ZOO. Jedynie ona z nudów rysowała coś w zeszycie. Nagle do sali weszła wychowawczyni. — Słuchajcie dzieci... Cisza! Mam dla was złą wiadomość. Jedna z waszych koleżanek zaginęła. Mowa jest o Izie... Jeśli coś wiecie, w gabinecie dyrektorki jest policja i możecie im pomóc w jej odnalezieniu. Zostawiam was na chwilę. Proszę zachowujcie się. — po czym wyszła z sali i klasa miała wolną lekcję. Sania źle się poczuła i wyszła do łazienki przemyć twarz. — Iza... nie ręczę za siebie, jeśli ktoś jej coś zrobił! Jeśli coś jej się stało... nie mogę tak myśleć... — miała mętlik w głowie. Martwiła się o przyjaciółkę, która była dla niej jak siostra. Przemyła twarz i podniosła wzrok, patrząc w lustro wiszące przed nią. Za nią stała postać w garniturze, ta sama, która tamtego dnia stała wśród drzew. Ona obojętnie się odwróciła, ale nikogo tam nie było. — Już mam zwidy? Po raz kolejny ogarnęło ją uczucie smutku, bólu i gniewu. Tym razem były silniejsze. Serce zaczęło mocniej bić, a oddech przyśpieszył i zrobił się cięższy. Sania uśmiechnęła się do lustra i poszła do klasy. Koniec roku szkolnego. Oczywiście Izy nadal nie odnaleziono. Zaczęły się wakacje, a Sania obchodziła swoje piętnaste urodziny. Jedynie brat nie zapomniał o jej dniu. Dwa tygodnie później została sama w domu. Matt pojechał do kolegi na tydzień, mama przebywała w pracy, a ojciec gdzieś poszedł. Jednak nie trwało to długo, bo jej tata wrócił do domu pijany. Sania siedziała w kuchni i słuchała muzyki, a jej on wszedł do kuchni i uczepił się jej jak zawsze. — Ty będziesz tak siedzieć i nic nie robić?! Idź się uczyć! — powiedział, opierając się o szafkę. — Jest początek wakacji jak byś nie zauważył... — popatrzyła na niego obojętnym wzrokiem. — Nie pyskuj! — podniósł rękę z zamiarem uderzenia jej. Nie panując nad sobą uderzył ją w twarz, a potem popchnął, przez co ona uderzyła w kant stołu i przewróciła się. Znów ogarnęły ją ból, smutek i gniew, ale tym razem były potężne. Serce biło jej jak szalone, oddech zrobił się ciężki i przyśpieszył. Na jej twarzy pojawił się psychiczny uśmiech. Sania "wybuchła" gniewem. Nie miała już uczuć, ani sumienia. — No dalej, uderz mnie jeszcze raz. — powiedziała, podnosząc się z podłogi. Próbował ponownie ją uderzyć, ale zrobiła unik i wzięła pierwszą lepszą rzecz, która leżała na blacie. Kiedy on chciał ponownie zadać jej cios, ona zaatakowała go i wbiła mu nóż w brzuch. Upadł na ziemię. Jego krzyk bólu rozchodził się po całym mieszkaniu. Sania zatkała mu usta ręką, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Cicho Tatusiu... — powiedziała mu szeptem do ucha. Wyjęła nóż i skończyła jego cierpienie, przebijając mu serce. Zaczęła się śmiać i czuła się świetnie. Poszła do swojego pokoju. Przebrała się w ulubione ciuchy. Ubrała czarną koszulkę i na to nałożyła czarną bluzę z kapturem, czarne spodnie oraz czarne buty na koturnach. Potem zajrzała pod łóżko, a pod nim było pudełko. W pudle znajdował się czarny nóż sprężynowy. Usiadła na swoim łóżku, podwinęła rękaw na lewej ręce i wycięła literę X. Następnie podeszła do lustra i pod lewym okiem nacięła X. Krew spływała jej po policzku, a ona płakała i śmiała się równocześnie. Usłyszała otwierające się drzwi. To jej matka wróciła już do domu. Niczego nie świadoma poszła do kuchni odłożyć zakupy. Zastała tam swojego męża leżącego na ziemi. — Wróciłaś już mamusiu? — Sania stanęła w progu drzwi i patrzyła na matkę z psychopatycznym wzrokiem. Zaśmiała się i wyjęła nóż z kieszeni bluzy. Kobieta ze strachu nic nie mogła zrobić. Ani uciec, ani mówić. Była sparaliżowana. Sania podeszła do niej. Na policzku zrobiła jej płytką ranę w kształcie X i przyłożyła nóż w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się serce. — Ja zakończę twoje cierpienie. — rzekła, po czym wbiła jej nóż w serce. Następnie napisała na ścianie. "Ja zakończę twoje cierpienie. X" Wyszła z domu, zostawiając na drzwiach kartkę, na której było nabazgrane. "Twoja siostra już nigdy nie wróci.... Pozdrawiam. X" TV.INFO- "Policja nadal nie złapała seryjnego mordercy, który na miejscach zbrodni na ścianie podpisuje się jako X, a na ciałach ofiar są nacięcia w tym kształcie. Zabójca posługuje się nożem. Zabił już kilkanaście osób, lecz ta liczba rośnie z miesiąca na miesiąc..." ---- Sandra Nata J. (dyskusja) 20:12, mar 16, 2016 (UTC)Sandra J. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie